gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Trembley
|image = Quentin.png |first = Irrational Treasure |voice = Alex Hirsch |birthday = Late 1700's |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines |occupation = 8½th President of the United States |family = |likes = Silliness, acting dumb |dislikes = Pants, Pancakes, Work |quote = "The only thing we have to fear is giant man-eating spiders!" |inspiration = |fullname = Sir Lord Quentin Trembley, III, Esq. |personality = Silly, capricious |enemies = Pancakes, Pants and Giant Man-eating spiders }} Quentin Trembley is the founder of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and the 8½th President of the United States. History When Dipper and Mabel set out to find the true founder of Gravity Falls, they eventually find that Quentin Trembley was the founder. Sheriff Blubs shows them a short video detailing the actions of the embarrassing eighth-and-a-half president. It is then revealed that he encased himself in peanut brittle to survive until somebody finds him. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland then load him, the twins, and all evidence of the president into a crate on a train to be taken to Washington. After Mabel frees him from his cage of Peanut Brittle while in the box, he rips of his pants and announces himself to them. He notices his surroundings and unsuccessfully attempts to break out of the crate using his President's Key. Eventually, he and Mabel attract the attention of a woodpecker, which takes down the crate. They are chased by the Sheriff and his Deputy, until Dipper realizes that, not signing any letter of resignation, Trembley is still technically the president. Quentin then orders Blubs and Durland to cease chasing them, and go on a vacation. After they escape, he makes Mabel an official U.S. congressman and gives Dipper the President's Key. As the 8½ President, he is said to won in an actual landslide. He also made the "Depantsipation Procliamation". Trembley waged wars on pancakes. He rides horses backwards. He founded Gravity Falls by plummeting off a cliff on a horse at high speed. As shown in the video, he made babies Supreme Court Judges. A quote from one of his speeches: "The only thing we have to fear is giant, man-eating spiders." Personality Quentin Trembley could be described as enigmatic at best and downright insane at worst. He revels in the odd; during his presidential term, he elected several babies to the Supreme Court, waged war on pancakes, and made a law against pants titled the "Depantsipation Procliamation". His personality was shown in the trail to find the top secret files revealing him as the founder of Gravity Falls: To find them, one had to do things such as make a hat out of a piece of paper, hang upside down looking at a painting, and pretend to pick their nose with a statue's finger. Physical appearance Trembley, despite his personality, does not look out of place for his time period. He keeps his brown hair in a relatively simple haircut. He wears a fairly normal suit with a brown bowtie and bronze button, but no pants, due to his dislike of them and wears underwear. Trivia *Quentin Trembley was frozen alive in peanut brittle for more than 300 years. So if the brittle melted he would still be alive and the same age. *In "The Time Traveler's Pig" one of the settlers say, "By Trembly!" Appearances Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls residents